nerdcubedfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Hardcastle
Daniel Hardcastle, better known as NerdCubed (stylized as Nerd³), born March 23rd, 1989This is likely not his actual birthday, as clarified in a recent stream., is a popular YouTube gamer. Originally known for his Minecraft web-comic, he is now famous for his comedic gaming videos, humor, and his vlogging series. His primary YouTube channel OfficialNerdCubed, which has over 2.5 million subscribers and over 1,000,000,000 viewsSee channel About page, focuses primarily on gaming. The channel has a wide variety of consistent series. His second channel, OfficiallyNerdCubed (also known as NerdCubed IRL) is focused on producing content not related to video gaming. He also streams on the Nerd³ Twitch channel Dan's father's name is Steve Hardcastle, and his mother's is Andreina. Dan also has a sister, thought to be Banana³ (BananaCubed); her real name is Hannah. His mother is presumed to be Italian as Dan has stated that he is half Italian in an episode of the Podcats. Steve frequently shows up in Dan's videos (mainly Nerd³ Battles - previously Father and Son Days), however, his mother and sister rarely do. His mother previously appeared on the video, "Nerd³'s Mother and Son-Days - GTA Online" which is the first, and last episode of the Mother and Son-Days series. They were all together most recently in the "Nerd³ Plays... The Jackbox Party Pack 2" video. Since September 22nd, 2014, Dan has co-hosted the WWE podcast "Going in Raw" with Steve and Larson. As of July 29th, 2017, Dan announced he will take approximately a month off from his regular video schedule and focus on personal health recovery. During this time, no scheduled videos will be published to the channel, but Twitch streams will still occur when appropriate. The break has since ended on September 15th, 2017 when he uploaded 2 videos he recorded before his break, new videos began on the 16th of September and a new episode is uploaded every saturday. Personal Life Dan is a very private person, and rarely shares much about his life on the internet. He has said on a few occasions that we know the character 'NerdCubed' but not the person. Dan started making videos while living with his parents, then in a flat in London with Wot Fanar (Co-Runner of Nerdcubed). In Late 2013 Dan decided it was time for him to move countries to live with his 'long time girlfriend', so started The Nerd³ Drought during the moving process, however there were complications, leading to Dan having to create The Nerd³ Silence. At midnight, New Years Eve 2015, Rebecca revealed her and Dan were in a relationship by posting a picture on twitter of her and Dan kissing. On the 12th of November 2016, they were married History Before Dan began his YouTube career, he created a mildly successful Minecraft webcomic. They were composed primarily of Minecraft screenshots with added characters of his own, or the likenesses from other franchises. The comic was never officially completed but is still available for download from the NerdCubed website. Later he launched his channel OfficialNerdCubed. Machinima sponsored him to create a series called "13 Ways To Die" which was uploaded on the Machinima channel. Originally only consisting of him and his friend Wot, the channel grew into a small company which produced both games and YouTube content. Personality Dan frequently uses sarcasm and comedy within his videos and often uses violence as an end to everything. Dan has problems with strategy and tends to just "wing it" whenever a problem arise. He is bored easily and needs near constant entertainment to soothe his extremely destructive tendencies. Daniel's playstyle is irrational and rarely uses logic when problems occur. He would sooner detonate a small town to advance than think of a logical way around the obstacle. He has a burning passion against micro-transactions, especially when they're in full priced games. He also generally dislikes mobile games, even more so if they have wait-timers. Daniel also has a strong love for the Disney franchise, in particular, Frozen as discussed in Nerd³'s Hell... Frozen Free Fall: Snowball Fight Video Series : Expand the following tables to show the games and series' Daniel Hardcastle has played or participated in: Trivia * He has arachnophobia. * Dan has mentioned he is allergic to chocolateNerd3 Live - GTA V Carkour LIVE!. * Dan is extremely left wing and liberal. * He is approximately a head taller than Emma Blackery. * Mixes up left and right quite often. * In Cities Skylines - Part 23, Dan mentions that he has had a tonsillectomy. * Dan has an extensive signature collection, mentioned on his IRL channel video Nerd3 Vlogs: Autographs!. * Dan suffers from Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, similarly to Emma Blackery. * For a long time, his favourite colour was "Greenish Purple", but it is now "Purplish Green". * According to the TMI Video Dan did with Emma Blackery, his favourite jewelry is "Pokémon Gym Badges, mothafuckaaaaa'." * As mentioned in NerdCubed Plays... Universe Sandbox, Dan studied astrophysics in university but dropped out after the first year because he found that the freedom of University was the fun part, not the learning. Univerity was also where he started going to larger conventions and writing more.. * He can't tell the difference between a bow and an arrow, as seen frequently in his old Minecraft videos. References Category:Nerd³ Team Category:People Category:Hardcastle family